


Polvere E Sangue

by lisachan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Subito dopo l'attacco al Palazzo d'Estate, Lacros si siede accanto al corpo immobile di sua sorella.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Il COW-T è ricominciato e questa sono io che, come sempre, scrivo sopra il canone XD  
> Prompt: oscurità.

Soffia sulla candela, e in un attimo la stanza piomba nell'oscurità.   
Gli torna in mente senza nessuna ragione che a Manila il buio non è mai piaciuto. La ricorda ancora da piccola, sua madre e suo padre le davano il bacio della buonanotte e lui era sempre l'ultimo ad abbandonare la stanza, e quando loro spegnevano la luce, lasciando che fosse solo il bagliore delle stelle dipinte con la magia sul suo soffitto a illuminarle il visino corrucciato, era a lui che lei chiedeva di tornare ad accenderla.   
“Coraggio, mia piccolissima,” diceva loro padre osservandola con bonaria severità, “Sei grande, ormai. E non solo: non hai bisogno di una luce, tu sei _la_ luce. Anche nel buio più profondo, non smetteresti di brillare.”  
L'importanza di quelle parole, che piccola com'era Manila era incapace di cogliere se non per sommi capi, bastava ad acquietarla per qualche minuto. Ma Lacros la conosceva. Sapeva che, passato quel momento di cieco orgoglio, Manila sarebbe tornata a sentirsi sola e persa, nella coltre oscura di quella stanza, e puntualmente, una volta sicuro che i suoi genitori fossero andati a letto, sgattaiolava fuori dalla propria stanza e tornava dalla piccolissima, da lei, lei che per lui davvero brillava come tutte le luci dell'universo racchiuse in un unico prisma dalle infinite facce, e in ginocchio accanto al suo letto porgeva il palmo della mano e su di esso costringeva le fiamme a danzare.   
“Guarda,” le diceva, “È come se fossero vive.”   
E lei le osservava, e ogni tanto fingeva che le sue dita fossero gambe, e in mezzo a quei minuscoli fuochi faceva ballare una mano. “Sono vive davvero,” diceva. E Lacros cercava di spiegarle che no, non era così. Che quello di vita è un concetto complesso, che non basta muoversi per essere vivi.  
Ci pensa adesso mentre la guarda, immobile sul suo letto, con addosso una veste che, fosse cosciente, preferirebbe bruciare piuttosto che indossare. Sua sorella è immobile, eppure vive. Quindi è proprio vero. Quello di vita è un concetto complesso.  
“È buio qui, Lacros.” Suo marito gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla e Lacros si rilassa sotto quel tocco delicato, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando andare un respiro che non si era reso conto di trattenere.   
“Lo so,” risponde, “Volevo restare un po' solo con lei.”  
“Non potevi farlo con le candele accese?” domanda Lænton, sbuffando un sorriso lievissimo che riesce a non essere fuori luogo nonostante la situazione.   
Lacros sorride a propria volta. Si allunga verso il corpo immobile di sua sorella, sfiorando il profilo del viso con la punta delle dita. “Mi crederesti, se ti dicessi che la vedo come se la stessero illuminando mille soli?”  
Il naso stretto sul ponte e dalla punta che si arrotonda dolcemente, inattesa come il momento in cui posi lo sguardo su un bocciolo e lo vedi schiudere i petali, gli zigomi pronunciati, la pelle diafana, l'intreccio delle vene azzurrine visibile solo sulle tempie, le labbra sottili, sempre rosa, schiuse sulla chiostra dei denti color madreperla, gli incisivi appena distanziati, sui quali adora far saettare la lingua.   
Un lampo improvviso. Sua sorella che si lecca le labbra guardandolo. I suoi occhi ostinati, la sfida aperta nel suo sguardo. _Prendimi. Provaci. Prendimi._  
Gli anni che lui ci ha messo a farlo.  
Spazza via il pensiero dalla testa, non vuole ricordare questi dettagli mentre Lænton è lì con lui. Gli ha già fatto torto a sufficienza quell'unica notte, quell'unica volta. Gli ha già fatto torto a sufficienza tacendogli la verità nonostante sapesse perfettamente che Lænton avrebbe compreso, che avrebbe voluto saperlo. (E infatti non è stata la paura a costringerlo a nasconderglielo, ma la gelosia. Il desiderio, no, il bisogno di tenere quell'unica notte d'amore con Manila tutta per sé, senza condividerla neanche come informazione di servizio con l'unica persona che avrebbe avuto diritto di saperlo.) (Perché sua sorella non gli appartiene. Non appartiene a nessuno e non appartiene a lui, e Lacros, con questa consapevolezza, ha già dovuto fare i conti. Ma ci sono brandelli di lei che può tenere per sé come abiti smessi. Le carezze e i baci segreti non sono Manila, possono essere tutti suoi come lei invece non sarà mai.)  
“Lacros,” suo marito parla a voce bassa e controllata, ogni parola una carezza. Il modo in cui il suo nome gli scivola fuori dalle labbra gli dà da sempre un brivido che più di un decennio di vita matrimoniale non è ancora stato in grado di cancellare. “Riusciremo a guarirla. Abbi fede nei prescelti di Celes. Nessuno più di lui vuole vedere Manila salva, se ha affidato la missione nelle loro mani è perché crede nelle loro capacità.”  
“O perché sapeva di non avere scelta,” Lacros sorride tristemente. “Conosco Celes. Solo il peso della sua responsabilità l'ha tenuto ancorato a Tanit. Fosse stato libero, sarebbe partito lui stesso per tentare personalmente ciascuna delle quattro strade proposte dai suoi guerrieri. Si è affidato a loro, ma solo perché per forza di cose non ha potuto affidarsi a se stesso.”  
“Non avresti di certo voluto che si affidasse a se stesso,” Lænton sorride intenerito, accarezzandogli la nuca sotto i capelli lunghi, portati sciolti in un'eccezione alla regola che da sola descrive il suo stato emotivo alla perfezione, “Il viaggio sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso per lui. È ancora così inesperto.”  
“Naturalmente non avrei voluto mandare lui,” risponde Lacros, guardandosi le mani, “Ma io... io sarei potuto andare.”  
“No, Lacros, non saresti potuto andare,” Lænton si china su di lui, stringendogli finalmente le braccia attorno al collo, attirandolo a sé mentre improvvisa la consapevolezza della sua sofferenza, del suo senso di colpa, gli si manifesta nelle sue parole, in quella lieve esitazione, e nel tremito delle mani. “Celes ha bisogno di te qui. Ha bisogno di tutti noi qui. Ha bisogno di molta più forza di quanta ne possegga, e dal momento che sua madre non c'è, da chi potrà trarla, se non dalla sua famiglia?”  
Va bene, pensa Lacros, coprendosi il volto con le mani, ma da chi potrò trarre la mia forza io, visto che da sempre solo il pensiero di lei è stato in grado di darmene?  
Piange. Non vorrebbe, ma lo fa. Gli piacerebbe poter usare la scusa di essersi trattenuto fino ad ora, che questo scoppio improvviso di pianto sia motivato dalla tensione accumulata nelle scorse ore, ma la verità è che piange dalla prima esplosione, piange da quando si è chinato in mezzo alle macerie e si è messo a scavare a mani nude, coprendosi le dita di polvere e sangue, per cercare di riportarla in superficie. Piange da quando l'ha stretta fra le braccia, fredda e inerte, piange da quando il capo di lei si è reclinato molle lungo il suo braccio, come se il collo fosse stato improvvisamente privato delle ossa e non fosse più in grado di sorreggerlo. Piange da quando se l'è stretta al petto e non ha sentito che un lieve soffio uscire dalle sue labbra, così lieve da poterlo a stento chiamare respiro. Piange da quando l'ha condotta in questa stanza, da quando l'ha appoggiata su questo letto, da quando Lænton gli ha detto Lacros, aspetta, lasciami vedere, da quando si è reso conto che suo marito glielo stava chiedendo perché il suo corpo si rifiutava di lasciarla andare, le sue braccia di mollare la presa. Piange da quando, assordato dal rombo del proprio stesso sangue nelle vene, l'ha notata bianca come un cadavere e ha pensato potessi, mi aprirei le vene per te. Se servisse a riportarti qui, mi svuoterei di tutto quello che ho dentro. Piange da quando, esausto, si è seduto al suo fianco in interminabile attesa.  
Piangeva, mentre spegneva la candela.  
Piangeva, quando Lænton è rientrato nella stanza e gli ha sfiorato le spalle.  
Non se n'è accorto solo perché gli sembra di aver già assimilato il pianto come condizione naturale della sua esistenza, come non potesse esserci un'altra risposta adeguata all'immagine di Manila abbandonata fra veli e coltri che nel loro biancore accecante non sono comunque pallidi quanto la sua pelle.  
“Mio amato,” Lænton, la voce rotta, gli sfiora la fronte con baci umidi che Lacros sa essere salati anche senza assaggiarli, “Abbi fede. Se non in tuo nipote, nella veggente. Nello spirito che lo anima. La salveremo. La riavrai indietro.”  
E Lacros non gli dice che non la rivuole indietro perché non l'ha mai avuta. Non gli dice che vuole che lei viva solo perché così sarà lui a poterle appartenere di nuovo.  
Si lascia cullare dall'illusione che le parole di Lænton creano avvolgendolo in un sudario che pesa meno dei veli di Manila. Per qualche istante, si concede di sperare che torni da lui, così da poterla chiamare ancora una volta _mia piccolissima_ , insistendo con forza sull'aggettivo possessivo, come fosse sua per davvero.


End file.
